


Once Again

by mondaythe15th



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaythe15th/pseuds/mondaythe15th
Summary: not all families are the same... especially when both your parent has an occupation that has to keep their family a secret.
Relationships: Choi Minho & Lee Taemin





	Once Again

Minho stares at the blank space just right to the word ‘Particulars’ of Mother/Father’. He clicks his pen, completely unbothered by the silence around him, he only had the mild gushing sound of the air conditioner by the admin’s table accompanying in the cold room.

“Can I just leave this blank?” he finally questions as he looks up to the lady behind her computer, he points to the blank column below the one he has filled up, with his name at the top.

The woman in her late 40s shifts her attention from her screen to where she can see is needed.

“If it’s a family’s privacy, we can make an exception this time but maybe you can leave another number for us to contact in case of emergency and we can’t get hold of you”

“He won’t answer anyway, just my number will do. In any case, I don’t pick up, call the police.”

He stood up, lifting his chair up to not create any unnecessary noise in the school’s administration office. He gave the older lady a bow before walking towards the waiting benches where a replica of himself sits, both hands on his tights as he let his eyes wonder, taking in the new place.

“Let’s go, Taeho-yah”

“Am I coming here from next week?”

Minho took the little boy’s hand in his, circling it in his palms.

“Maybe?”

The older studies the expression on the little guy’s face, he definitely has his eyes while as for the other features... they do resemble a particular someone a lot.

“If Taeho likes it here, we can come starting from next week. So... Does our Taeho think he will like it here?”

A smile starts to form by the edge of the smaller face, a firm nod that was filled with excitement follows.

“Hmmh!”

“Well in that case... I guess we are coming then!”

“Yeay!!!”

Those tiny jumps, that overflowing happiness in those pair of hopeful eyes... are the only thing that matter.


End file.
